Duelist Terminal 3
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: So yeah, due to problems writing the previous plot, I've changed it up again, the next episode preview lied and new characters enter the storyline.
1. The Ultimate Tag Tournament Begins

Duelist Terminal 3

Chapter 1: The Ultimate Tag Tournament Begins

Raizen's Castle:

It had been three weeks since Raizen's defeat at the hands of the proud warrior, Betty the Tumbleweed. The collapse of his castle buried his body in an avalanche of dirt and debris. But, amongst the rumble, something began to stir. Something human...yet, not quite so human. It was Raizen, or at least, his body anyway. His eyes glowed with a fierce, red light. "Foolish scientists. Expirmenting on a card to try to bring out it's hidden power and bring monsters to life. They made a mistake bringing me to this planet." He laughed loudly. "The world will be engulfed in darkness! I, Exodia Necross, will use this human's body to accomplish this! However, I need duel energy. I need lots of it in order to be free. This human's body is banged up badly and I can't seem to move much. Luckily, those scientists implimented an escape route for me, if I were in such a predictiment." Exodia Necross' spirit floated outside of his body and began drifting into the air. "All I need to do is find a new body in the next three minutes and I should be okay. Blasted humans. I can't stay in a body for longer than five minutes before needing to switch. They are so weak! When I get free from this cursed life, I'll wreak havoc the world has never seen before!"

Society of Dawn:

"Hey!" Swilley announced. "Everyone, you will not believe what I just did!"

"You actually watched Zombieland?" Bobby asked, chuckling a bit.

"um..no."

"Figures."

"That has nothing to do with my interesting news!" Swilley shouted. "Let it go."

"Is this another Zombieland argument?" Durst asked, flopping onto the couch.

"Swilley still hasn't watched it. I let him borrow it for over a week and he never even opened the case."

"You should watch it. It's a good movie" Durst replied.

Swilley frowned. "Yeah, I suppose it is..."

"Don't worry about the R rating" Bobby said, laughing.

Swilley sighed. "Let...it...go..." He stared at a piece of paper in his hand. "Everyone, I have been paying close attention to the newspaper lately and I just found out that there is going to be a tag tournament coming up, The Galaxy Tag Tournament. It will be airing on television as well, making it the first taped dueling tag tournament in New York City! That I know of, anyway. It will show up in a timeslot after Dueling with the Stars. Anyways, I think we should participate. By the way, where's Flamerkid?"

The Flamerkid in question crashed into Quintin's big screen television, nearly knocking himself out. "I hate skateboarding..."

Quintin was walking into the room and froze. "Who just broke my new, big screen tv with the surround sound and high definition?" Everyone pointed at Betty, who shrank into a corner. "Darn Tumbleweed." He borrowed the newspaper from Swilley. "I think a tag tournament is a great idea" he said. "It will give us the oppertunity to show who is the greatest tag team. Durst, Bobby, one of you is teaming up with me."

Durst stood up. "I'll tag team with you" he said confidently.

"I guess I can tag with Tony" Bobby said. "Tony, what deck do you run?"

"A remove from play Wolf deck" Tony answered, trying to blend in with his surroundings to sneak up on people.

"I run a regular remove from play, so our decks will work pretty well."

Swilley looked at Kevin. "I choose Kevin then."

"Sure thing" Kevin replied. He had a bag of brownies in his hand. "Anyone want a brownie?"

"What's in them?" Jerod asked.

"Um...want a brownie?"

"No thanks..."

"Who are you going to partner up with?" Swilley asked.

"Um..."

"Me!" Flamerkid cried.

"No!" Jerod shouted loudly. "I mean, no. Our decks would clash too much."

"But, maybe I could help you out."

"Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

John emrged from his room, yawning. "Did I miss anything?"

"Only the picking of partners for The Galaxy Tag Tournament" Quintin said.

"Who's left?"

"Grapes, Betty and Yullie."

"I'll team up with Yullie" John answered.

"Really?" she asked, slightly blushing.

"Unless someone hotter shows up." As the wheels began turning in his head, Yullie smacked him and stormed off. "What did I do?"

"The tournament starts tomorrow, so we should practice" Swilley said.

"Nah!" Durst smiled. "I'm already at my A game. I can't lose. Me and Quintin will mop the floor with you. I'll just have to synchro into Trident Dragion and blast your field with a tripple attack."

"Maybe I'll bring out my Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem and topple your dragon" Kevin challenged.

"Maybe I'll buy a new card on Ebay and surprise you!"

"Maybe I will make more borwnies."

"Regular brownies?" Jerod asked.

"Chocolate brownies. Made with my secret ingredient."

"I don't want to know" Jerod said, turning his head.

One week later...

"Welcome to The Galaxy Tag Tournament!" the announcer shouted, staring at the crowds of duelists. Many of you most likely know how to tag duel, but, I will explain the rules anyway. So, to begin with..." the announcer dragged on about how tag dueling was more different than standard dueling, all the while being watched by a man in a grey suit. He stood up on the rafters, smiling at the crowd. They couldn't see him, but, he could see each and every one of them. "Hahahaha! I found a way to stay in this body long enough to acquire the duel energy I need" Exodia Necross laughed. "All it took was a little bit of mixing of potions and a spell I learned from Wizards of Waverly Place and I am set to enjoy the festivities. In this game, I am the only winner. Hahahahahahahaha!"

Preview: This is Jerod here. It seems that Ralph is back and tagged with a former foe, King. King has a brand new deck and Ralph is ready to rumble, however, so are me and Flamerkid. We can take him, right? Right? Flamerkid, quit goofing off!

Card of the Day:

Name: Exodia Necross

Attribute: Dark

Level: 4

Type: Spellcaster

Atk: 1800

Def: 0

Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Contract with Exodia". This card is not destroyed as a result of battle at any time or by the effects of Spell or Trap Cards. During each of your standby phases increase the ATK of this card by 500 points. This card is destroyed when you do not have all 5 of these cards in your Graveyard: "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One".


	2. Releasing the True Power

Duelist Terminal 3

Chapter 2: Releasing the True Power

"...And that is how you tag duel!" the announcer finished, looking at the crowd. "And now for the first duel! Please welcome the tag team of Jerod and Flamerkid!" Jerod emerged with Flamerkid onto the duel arena. "And their opponents for this duel are Ralph and King!"

"Not those morons again" Jerod said quietly.

"Who are they?" Flamerkid asked.

"Let's just say that they are old friends of mine. Wait, you were in the Society of Dusk earlier. Didn't you see them before?"

Flamerkid shook his head. "Nope. All I did at that place was raid the cabnits for nachos and duel an oak tree."

Ralph smirked at Jerod. "Taking on an apprentice, loser? Too bad for him."

Jerod activated his duel disk. "My "apprentice" could defeat both of you without my help. You'll regret ticking me off, Ralph."

"Why don't we begin?" King asked. "I want to try out my new deck."

"Fine!" Flamerkid shouted. "When we are done with you, you'll look like caged monkeys!" He dressed himself in a monket suit and began acting like a monkey in front of the whole audiance.

"This is so embrassessing!" Jerod muttered. "Flamerkid, quit goofing off!"

"Okay...but, the costume stays on!"

"Duel!"

King and Ralph 4000

Jerod and Flamerkid 4000

"I'll start us off!" King declared. "Enter the roll call! I summon Military Bombarder (900/1200)!" A military dressed man appeared, carrying a bazooka. "And when he's normal summoned, I can fire off a round of 300 lifepoint damage to you!" The military warrior blasted his bazooka off, dealing out small damage to Jerod and Flamerkid.

King and Ralph 4000

Jerod and Flamerkid 3700

"That's all you got?" Jerod asked.

"Not hardly." King activated a spell card. "I play the spell, Platoon Enhancement. This card allows me to special summon two more of my friends from my deck. Say hello to two more Military Bombarders and goodbye to 600 more lifepoints!" The new warriors fired their weapons at Jerod and Flamerkid. "I'll end things nice and slowly with two facedown cards and end my turn.

King and Ralph 4000

Jerod and Flamerkid 3100

Jerod drew a card. "Not too bad, King. Check this out! You see, I have some powerful monsters too. I summon..."

"Nothing. I play my trap, Cornered Barracks! This trap card prevents you from summoning any monsters this turn, whether it be normal, flip or special summon."

"Then I'll just call it a turn with 3 facedowns."

Ralph drew a card. "Hmmm. I guess this will work. I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight (1900/1000) in attack position! And when he hits the field, I'm allowed to special summon any X-Saber monster I want from my hand. I'll choose my X-Saber Pashuul (100/0)!"

"That's a bit weak, isn't it?" Flamerkid asked.

"Do us all a favor, Flamerkid. Don't speak the obvious. It obviously has a special ability." Jerod explained.

"Oh. Okay..."

Ralph smiled. "Perfect. I synchro summon into a level 6 synchro summon by tuning my level 2 X-Saber Pashuul with my level 4 XX-Saber Boggart Knight! Say hello to a very special guest, XX-Saber Hyunlei (2300/1300)!"

"That sucks!" Flamerkid shouted, staring at the bald-headed warrior.

"It gets worse" Ralph continued. "When my Hyunlei is synchro summoned, I can select up to 3 spell and trap cards on the field and send them on a little trip to the garbage heap we call a graveyard!" The saber monster clicked it's swords together and struck out at all of Jerod's facedown cards.

"I chain one of my cards before it gets destroyed!" Jerod shouted. "Go, Torrential Tribute!"

King motioned to his other facedown. "I activate my trap card, Order of the Ranks! This card blocks your trap's effect. However, we can only attack with 1 monster this turn."

"Speaking of attacks" Ralph said. "Go, XX-Saber Hyunlei!" The swordsperson struck Jerod and Flamerkid with each sword, dropping their lifepoints by 2300. "I'll end with that."

King and Ralph 4000

Jerod and Flamerkid 800

Flamerkid took his turn. "I'll start by summoning Anchor Knight (1500/600) in defense position. Next, I'm going to use his special ability. Up to three times per turn, I can discard 1 card and inflict 600 damage to you two." Flamerkid tossed 2 of his cards to the graveyard. "There goes 1200 of your lifepoints." Flamerkid dressed himself in a missle costume. "Effect damage activate!"

King and Ralph 2800

Jerod and Flamerkid 800

Flamerkid revealed another card from his hand. "By sending a warrior monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Half-Goblin (500/500) from my hand." Flamerkid got rid of his Card Breaker to bring out his newest monster. "And finally, I'll play the last card in my hand, Forced Tuning! This handy spell card makes my Half-Goblin a tuner monster. And now, I'm going to synchro summon into a level 7, by tuning my level 3 Half-Goblin, which is now a tuner, with my level 4 Anchor Knight. Come to my aid, Determined Daredevil (2400/2100)! Attack and destroy that rotten XX-Saber creature!" Determined Daredevil ripped XX-Saber Hyunlei to pieces. "My turn is now over."

King and Ralph 2700

Jerod and Flamerkid 800

"Not too bad, Flamerkid" Jerod said, giving him a thumbs up.

Flamerkid smiled. "Can I run around in my rainbow costume now?"

"...no. And I don't want to know why you have one of those."

"Okay...It was a bright, summer day..."

"My draw!" King cried, eager for victory. "And from my hand, I'm about to summon the most feared monster you've ever seen! I release my three Military Bombarders to summon Military General Patton (3000/2500)!"

"I've seen scarier" Jerod said dryly. "I mean, I went up against an Egyptian God card here. Still, that is a cool card. I should talk about this card at school sometime."

"Attack that Determined Daredevil!" King shouted. Military General Patton lowered to one knee and shot off his shotgun at Flamerkid's synchro monster. "I'll call that a wrap. Ralph will take it from there."

King and Ralph 2700

Jerod and Flamerkid 300

"We'll see" Jerod said. "I draw!" He stared at his hand and smiled. "Seems I was given a very awesome card to play. First, I summon Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise (800/2000) in defense position. And next, I play the spell card, Emerald Shine! Since Emerald Tortoise is on my field here, see? Well, anyways, I get the cool effect of having all of my Crystal Beast monsters attack you directly this turn."

"And how will that stop us?" Ralph asked. "Face it, we're better than you!"

"I release Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise!" Jerod smiled. "By sending my tortoise friend to the graveyard, I get to special summon a good friend of mine, Betty the Tumbleweed." Betty jumped on stage. "I was joking, Betty." Betty looked downcast. "No, I bring out Released Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise (1500/2300)!" Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise morphed into a new creature. The gems on it's back broke apart and began covering the majority of it's flesh, including it's face. It's shell became sleeker and un crystalized, though it was still greenish in color.

"Released Crystal Beast!" Ralph gasped. "I've never heard of such a card!"

"To quote one of my favorite abridged series" Jerod said. "Reaction Shot! I didn't know I had this card in my deck either. It just sort of...appeared. I guess that's what happens when you accidently put five Crystal Raigekis in your deck."

"It only has 1500 attack points" King smirked. "Nothing to be scared of."

"You have plenty to be scared of" Jerod said with a grin. "Because when my Released Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise is special summoned, I get to draw 2 new cards from my deck! And they are both about to be equipped to my monster. I equipped Released Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise with Crystal Shotgun to raise it's ATK by 600 points and then equip it again with Crystal Release, which gives it 800 more attack, giving it a total of 2900 attack points!"

"So close, yet so far away from being able to destroy my general" King said, yawning. "This is starting to bore me."

"Get prepared for the action to heat up then!" Jerod declared. "Because the effect of my Emerald Shine is still in effect, meaning since my released beast is still a Crystal Beast, it can attack you directly!"

"Grrr...no!" The released Crystal Beast struck King and Ralph with a rain shower of green crystals.

King and Ralph 0

Jerod and Flamerkid 300

"I haven't seen that much green since I saw Green Lantern the movie!" one crowd person yelled in delight. "Good duel!"

Jerod threw a marble at his face. "Shut up, Grapes!"

Preview: John is here and ready to duel. I'm up with Yullie against Tony and Bobby. This duel is going to be tough, however, I think I can manage to pull out a victory...wait, is that a hot babe approaching?"

Card of the Day:

Name: XX-Saber Hyunlei

Attribute: Earth

Level: 6

Type: Warrior/Synchro

Atk: 2300

Def: 1300

Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "X-Saber" monsters.  
When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can select and destroy up to 3 Spell or Trap Cards on the field.


	3. New Recruits

Duelist Terminal 3

Chapter 3: New Recruits

The tournament suddenly came to a standstill as the bad guy ran away, with Quintin and Bobby in hot pursuit. Durst took a moment to talk with the others. "...And that's why we're going to be gone for awhile" Durst finished explaining.

"So the next episode tag lied" Jerod said slowly.

Durst nodded. "Yeah. It does that sometimes. Try not to destroy our base while we're gone defeating evil."

"I thought you said you were going to the beach?" Swilley asked.

Durst frowned. "Do you want to borrow my helicopter or not?"

Swilley nodded. "Of course. I never said beaches weren't evil..."

Jerod looked around. "By the way, where is John?"

"He left" Durst explained. "He decided to move somewhere else. I can't remember where he said he was going."

Meanwhile, on Durst Flight 34...

"This is your captain speaking. We will be landing in Nevada soon. Also, no complimentary peanuts are availible at this time."

"Damn!" John cursed.

Back to the tournament...

Durst started to leave, then remembered something. "Oh yeah, Kevin is in charge. And two new recruits are arriving so teach them the ropes and again, don't blow up the base this time."

"As if we'd ever do that" Swilley said with a smile.

"You did" Durst reminded him. "Last St. Patricks Day."

Swilley frowned. "Oh yeah...whoops. If it means anything, I had no idea that a fifty foot monster kit would actually have a fifty foot monster inside."

"I'll make sure they don't ruin the base" Kevin said. "Now enjoy the beach." Durst took off in his Durst Flight 35 and Kevin lead the group back to the base, where they found two new recruits waiting. One was a kid with black, somewhat curled hair and the other was a kid with blondish hair and a loud voice.

"Are you the new recruits?" Jerod asked.

The loud one nodded. "YEAH! I'm GINGI! You can call me GINGI!"

"Stop yelling!" Tony yelled.

"NO!" Gingi shouted louder.

Jake started nibbling on a carrot. "And who are you, curled hair guy?"

"Curled hair?" the boy asked. "My name is Quinn. I resent that remark...wait. Did that bunny just talk?"

"Eh...what's up, doc?" Jake joked, nibbling the rest of his carrot.

"You two can duel against me and Flamerkid" Jerod said to them. He looked around. "Wait, where is Flamerkid?"

On Durst Flight 34...

"This is your captain speaking again. It appears that there are alot of police cars at the Nevada airports, apparently because this flight is harboring a criminal..."

"How did they find me?" John cursed.

"...and we will be switching airports to one in Canada. Please put your setabelts back on so that Durst Inc. Cannot be sued."

"Well" John sighed. "At least I don't have to see..." He looked to his left to see a certain blonde haired, OP kid walking toward him.

"Hi..."

"AHHHHHH!"

Back at the Society of Dawn...

"Okay Gingi" Kevin said lazily. "I'll be your opponent. If you defeat me, then you can join the Society of Dawn. If you cannot defeat me, then you'll be ranked lower than Grapes."

"I don't even know who that is and is that a bad thing?" Gingi asked.

"Yeah" Jerod replied. "Look." He pointed to Grapes, who was dressed in a cheerleader uniform, cheering.

"Okay, that is very disturbing. I am out of here" Gingi said, not yelling for a change.

"Not until we duel" Kevin said sternly.

Gingi 4000

Kevin 4000

"FINE! I'll GO FIRST!" Gingi yelled, starting off the duel. "I'll PLACE..."

"You don't need to yell!" Jerod yelled.

"Someone needs a chill pill" Swilley muttered.

"Go team!" Grapes cheered.

"SHUT UP!" everyone yelled at Grapes.

Gingi frowned. "Fine. I place four cards facedown and since I can't do anything else, my turn is over."

Kevin drew a card. "I'll sumon Ancient Gear Soldier (1300/1300) in attack mode."

Gingi triggered a trap card. "No, I don't think you will. Trap Hole, good sir. That destroys your monster and I win the game."

"You don't win the game" Tony pointed out.

"Well, in y mind I do so shut..." Tony gave Gingi a menacing glare. "What are you doing?"

"Gingi, quit being a dumbass" Jerod replied.

"Oh well. It's my turn anyway so I'll set another facedown and end my turn."

Kevin drew a card. "Okay, I'll summon another Ancient Gear Soldier..."

"TRAP HOLE AGAIN!" Gingi yelled, activating his trap card. A second gear soldier bit the dust.

Kevin frowned. "How many Trap Holes do you have?"

"I have no idea" Gingi replied. "Now it is my turn and I end my turn because I can't play this Gogigagagagigo thing or whatever and the only other cards in my hand are..." He revealed his hand to Jerod, Swilley, Jake, Tony and Betty. "Look at this! Two Lightning Vortex cards and I can't use them. WHY!"

"Gingi, shut up!" Jerod yelled.

"NO!" Gingi yelled back. "No I will not, sir. I end my turn."

Kevin drew Ancient Gear Knight. "I'll set a monster facedown..."

Gingi started checking his trap cards. "WHERE IS IT? No...no...here it is. Acid Trap Hole. If your monster has 2000 or less defense points, then it is blown up."

"Ancient Gear Knight is being sucked into a large hole!" Kevin exclaimed in surprise.

"That's what she said" Gingi joked.

Jerod lol'd. Yes, Lol'd. Because he can. "Dude, let Gingi join. He is hilarious. Just don't give him a megaphone."

Card of the Day:

Name: Trap Hole

Type: Normal Trap

Effect: If the attack of a monster summoned by your opponent (excluding special summon) is 1000 or more, the monster is destroyed.


	4. The Joke is on Everyone

Duelist Terminal 3

Chapter 4: The Joke is on...Everyone

"Quinn, now it is your turn to duel" Jerod said.

Quinn nodded. "Okay, who will I be dueling against?"

"Me" Swilley replied.

"Well...okay!" Quinn yelled eagerly. The duelists shuffled their decks.

"Duel!" they cried.

"I'll start!" Quinn shouted. "First, I'll set a facedown. Then, I'll summon Dark Blade (1800/1500) in attack position. But, I'm not done yet!"

Swilley wasn't paying attention. _'Pizza, pizza, pizza, cake, pizza...' _Swilley thought.

"I release Dark Blade to special summon my Turret Warrior (1200/2000) from my hand! And Turret Warrior's effect increases its attack by the amount of attack Dark Blade has. So that brings it up to 3000 attack. Cool, huh?" Swilley was still thinking about food. "Hello?" Quinn asked.

Swilley snapped out of it. "Huh? Sorry. I'm kinda hungry."

"Bravo Quinn" Jerod said while clapping.

"Thanks, but my move isn't done yet..."

"JUST HURRY UP!" Gingi yelled.

Quinn thought about it for a moment. "No!" He played two spell cards. One was Solidarity, which raised the attack of all of his monsters by 800 if the only monsters in his graveyard were of the same type, and Mage Power, that raised Turret Warrior's attack by 500 for every spell and trap card he possessed. "So, counting the 1500 from Mage Power and 800 from Solidarity, Turret Warrior's attack is now at 5300. I'll end my turn now. And you better not play..."

Swilley drew a card. "Heavy Storm."

Quinn bit his lower lip. "Well...there goes my extra attack and my Mirror Force."

"Swilley has this in the bag" Kevin said.

"I don't know" Jerod replied. "My money is on Quinn."

"WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS?" Gingi screamed.

Tony ripped the lampshade off of his head. "Baka (idiot)" he muttered.

"NO THANK YOU, SIR" Gingi yelled.

Swilley summoned Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200). "I activate the spell card Mask Change!"

"What does that do?" Quinn asked.

"You are such a dumbass" Jerod muttered.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"I was talking about Gingi" he explained. He pointed at Gingi, who had the lamp shade once again over his head.

"SERIOUSLY, WHY DO YOU HATE ME, DARKNESS?" Gingi cried.

Swilley explained the effects of Mask Change. "I tribute 1 Hero monster I control. Then, I can special summon 1 Masked Hero fusion from my extra deck with the same attribute. I'll choose my Masked Hero Vapor (2400/2000). And next, I play Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Bladedge together to form my ace card, Elemental Hero Plasma Vice (2600/2300)!" The electrifying warrior stood next to the watery Kamen Rider hero.

"Whoa!" Quinn exclaimed. "Two hero fusions in one turn? That has to be against the rules!"

"Screw the rules, I have Mecha Bunny" Jerod said, laughing at his own parody joke.

"Wow...that wasn't a bad joke, actually" Quinn said to himself, surpressing a chuckle.

"Thanks" Jerod replied. "Betty helped me think of it."

"Betty?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. My Tumbleweed. Say hello Betty!" He pointed at a tumbleweed and waited. "She says hello."

"Okay, what are you smoking and how much for it?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not on..." Jerod tried to say, but Kevin held his hand over his mouth.

"Smarties. They're fifty dollars a bag."

"Why are you lying, Kevin?" Jerod asked. "The bags really cost a hundred."

"Really?" Quinn asked, surprised.

"Nah, just pulling your leg" Kevin replied, all three of them laughing.

"Now that the jokes are over" Swilley said. "I'll discard the last card in my hand to blow up your Turret Warrior and attack you for game." Both Elemental Heroes smashed fists into Quinn, defeating him.

"Well Quinn" Jerod said, crossing his arms. "I evaluated your dueling skills and I regret to inform you that you didn't make it."

"Really?" Quinn asked, looking down.

"Nah!" Jerod laughed. "I'm just messing with you. I love doing that to the newbies."

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Where is my bunk?"

"You can take Grapes's room" Swilley said. "Grapes won't be using it for awhile."

"Why?" Quinn asked.

Kevin shrugged. "I don't know. It couldn't be because he got into a fight with air and we sent him to the asylum in Gotham."

"I told you Kevin" Jerod protested. "He wasn't fighting air, he was fighting The Unicorn."

"The Unicorn?" Quinn asked.

"HELP ME!" Gingi yelled.

"You have alot to learn about the Society of Light" Swilley said in response. "Anyways, welcome to the group."


	5. Zombies Ate my Monsters

Duelist Terminal 3

Chapter 5: Zombies Ate my Monsters

Quinn was waiting outside the base, on guard if you will. At least, that's what Kevin told him, anyway. In truth, he wanted Quinn to find and attack the mailman for failing to get him the latest issue of "Green Gables Monthly". Quinn yawned and yawned again and was almost bowled over when Flamerkid returned from his trip to...somewhere. I forgot, it's been a couple chapters, okay? And that adds up to about five months or so. It isn't easy to keep track of five months! Ahem. Sorry for that. While I get back my composure, here is a quick commercial break:

**Commercial:**

Jerod held out a bowl of cerial. "My fellow fans, I would like to ask: do you eat a healthy breakfast? By the way, if you're friends of Kevin, nobody cares, I'm only asking my fans. If you don't eat a good breakfast, then you have to try my newest cerial."

"HEY!" Gingi shouted. "I HELPED TOO!"

"True" Jerod admitted. "You did set up the tv set for goofing off...So "we" would like you to try Gingi O's." He held up a cerial box and tossed the bowl of cerial on the floor.

"It beats the hell out of Frosted Flakes and also EAT IT!" Gingi roared. "IT IS THE BREAKFAST OF ALL HAPPY SPACE MARINES!"

"Yes, yes it is" Jerod chuckled. "Gingi, why are you screaming, anyway?"

"WHY?" Gingi yelled back.

"Never mind" Jerod sighed. "Just make sure to try Gingi O's." At the bottom of the screen, the fine print reads as follows: "Do not eat if you are allergic to peaches, cheeries, chocolate cream puffs, cheetos, exploding discs or chili fries. None of which are in this cerial, we just wanted to tell you something long and boring to distract you from the story forming as this is written. Yes, it is forming".

**End Commercial:**

"What the hell, Flamerkid?" Quinn asked. "And why aren't you using your regular name?"

"Because it would be confusing since there already was a John in the story" Flamerkid responded.

"But, isn't he cut out of the story?" Quinn asked.

Flamerkid blinked. "I'll be right back." He came back ten minutes later with a name tag reading "John" on it in big letters. But not Gingi sized letters, of course.

"Okay, that works. So why are you in such a hurry?" Quinn asked.

"Because I saw on tv about the XYZ attack" John replied.

Jerod came out of the base with an M16. "Okay, who's invading us?"

"Xyz cards" John said, huffing in agony from his long run from where-ever the hell I said he went two chapters ago.

Jerod put the gun away. "Aww, damn it. I thought I would get to shoot something."

"This is a card game story" Quinn reminded him.

"And?" Jerod asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind...so what is an XYZ monster, John?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not really sure" John admitted. "Apparently, they are black cards..."

"That's racist!" TJ exclaimed.

"What is he doing here?" John asked.

"We invited him" Jerod explained.

"Does he duel?" Quinn asked.

TJ shook his head. "No. But, I'm a funny guy."

"I'd say you're useless" John spat.

"That's what she said" Jerod joked, getting a giggle to a mild laugh for the use of the obvious, but still funny, joke.

Suddenly, a boy corrupted by the XYZ cards entered the base, somehow skipping past the various lasers and other defense systems in place to prevent that very scenario. "I've come for a duel" he announced.

"We need better security" Jerod said to himself. He turned to John and Quinn. "Okay, we need a distraction. John, run at him and yell your catchphrase."

"I don't have one" John admitted.

"Oh...well damn. Quinn, looks like you're going to have to duel him, then."

"What?" Quinn asked. "Not to be complaining, but why don't you duel him?"

"Me?" Jerod asked. "I'm retired. At least, for now anyway. Or am I?" He smiled to them in an unconvincing way.

"Well, what about Kevin or Swilley or Jake or Gingi or Betty?" Quinn asked.

"Well, you see" Jerod said. "It's kinda a long story..."

"Okay..."

Jerod cleared his throat. "Gingi got arrested for the commercial from above. Apparently, he doesn't count as a "Kid Friendly Mascot" for a cerial brand. Swilley and Jake are on vacation at the Cardinals game in St. Louie and Betty is sleeping. Kevin is too lazy to duel right now."

Quin nodded and turned to the duelist. "State your name, stranger."

"Robert Bell" the boy answered, looking around the age of fifteen. "This will be a quick duel, by the way. And if I fail, Kelly will finish you all off."

"I hope she's hot" Jerod said to TJ.

"Kelly's a guy" Robert replied.

"Never mind" Jerod said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Nice try, buddy" TJ smiled.

Quinn set his deck in the duel disk. "Duel!"

"Duel!" Robert shouted.

Quinn 4000

Robert 4000

Quinn took the first turn. Okay, I'll first play Hero Kid (300/600) in attack position. Next, I'll place a facedown and end my turn."

Robert drew a card. "You know, you've already made a big mistake this duel. And did I mention that whoever wins this duel gets the loser's deck?"

"No!" Quinn shouted. "You did not tell me that. Not that it matters, because I'm going to defeat you."

"As if" Robert snorted. "But, whatever. I'll summon Pyramid Turtle (1200/1400) in attack position. Now, I'll attack your monster!" As the turtle of undead attacked the small hero, Quinn triggered his facedown.

"Sorry, but I'll be playing Kid Guard! Guess what it does? It allows me to negate the attack of 1 of your monsters and add a E-Hero from my deck to my hand and only at the cost of tributing 1 "Hero Kid" monster I control." He did so and got his Elemental Hero Ice Edge.

"Then I guess I'll end" Robert decided, ending his turn.

Quinn drew a card. "Yes! It is over now! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Hero Kid from my graveyard. And when Hero Kid gets special summoned, I can special summon as many other copies of "Hero Kid" as I have in my deck! And I have two extra copies!" He special summoned two more Hero Kids to his field. "And next, I'm going to be summoning out my Junk Synchron (1300/500)!" Junk Synchron appeared and gave a nod to the Hero Kids.

"Is this going to take long?" Robert asked.

"Yes" Quinn replied. "I am now going to tune Junk Synchron to one of my Hero Kids in order to synchro summon Junk Warrior (2300/1300)!" The powerful synchro warrior gave Robert a glare. "And his effect comes into play! He gains the attack of all level 2 or below monsters on my field at the time of his synchro summon. And since both of my Hero Kids are at 300 apiece, that means Junk Warrior gains 600 extra points." Junk Warrior shot up to 2900 attack. "Attack his Pyramid Turtle, Junk Warrior!" Junk Warrior slammed a fist into Robert's Pyramid Turtle, inflicting 1700 battle damage to him.

Quinn 4000

Robert 2300

But is this the end? NO! This is only our second commercial break, to lighten up the XYZ mindjacking plot. Yes, if you were wondering, this changed plot should be the last one for this season, byt the way.

**Commercial 2: Commercial Harder **

Gingi sat in a lone cell with just himself and a box of his Gingi O's beside him. "I TELL YOU, I AM A SPACE MARINE!" he cried.

**Never mind...let's skip back to the rest of the chapter then.**

Robert picked up Pyramid Turtle and placed it in the graveyard. "Too bad you didn't know about my monster's special ability" he said, looking through his deck. "When it gets destroyed by battle, I get another zombie to take its place, one with 2000 or less def points."

"I did know about the special ability" Quinn replied, ending his turn with a facedown as Robert placed a Ryu Kokki on the field.

"Then I'll start my turn now. Prepare to feel the terror of the XYZ!" He slammed another Pyramid Turtle on his duel disk. "I'll now play my continuous spell card, Undead Mix-Up. Once per turn, I can choose any level between one and twelve and all monsters on my field become that level until the end of the turn. But, it only works for zombie monsters."

"Whoa!" Jerod cried. "I guess you really can save a ton of money by switching to..."

"Enough about Geico!" Grapes yelled before a bridge troll snatched him back under the paperboard bridge.

"I was going to say Allstate" Jerod replied.

"I know, they save you tons of money on car insurance" TJ agreed.

Robert called out level 4. "Now I'll XYZ summon my...um...does anybody have a Crystal Beast monster?" he asked.

"Why?" Jerod asked, fishing out Sapphire Pegasus.

"That'll work" Robert replied, corrupting it into an xyz monster.

"Son of a bacon!" Jerod exclaimed. "What have you done to my poor pegasus?"

Robert snatched it out of his hand and walked back to the duel field. "Just corrupted it, that's all. Now, I'll XYZ summon my rank 4 Undead Sapphire Pegasus (2800/1400)!" A bone shallowed Sapphire Pegasus appeared on his side of the field, crying in pain. "And now, I'll use the spell card, Book of Moon to bring back my Ryu Kokki (2400/200) and banish your Junk Synchron from the game."

"Jerk" Quinn muttered, removing his best tuner monster.

"It gets worse" Robert replied. "Now that I have done that, I'll defeat your monsters as well. I play the spell card called Blustering Winds. It allows me to target one face-up monster I control. It gains 1000 attack and defense points until my next standby phase. And all of those points are going to Ryu Kokki! Now, Ryu Kokki attacks your Hero Kid to the far left." Ryu Kokki stared at the young hero wannabe before picking him up and tossing him into the ground.

Quinn 900

Robert 2300

"And finally, my Undead Sapphire Pegasus will attack your other Hero Kid" Robert declared. The charging pegasus was, however, stopped by a familiar monster. "What? Hero Kids?"

Quinn nodded. "Did you miss when I set my facedown last turn? I activated Brotherhood. If I have two or more "Hero Kids" in my graveyard, I can banish them in order to prevent your attack from even going near my monster! And that means I also don't take damage!"

Robert shrugged. "Then I guess I'll end my turn."

Quinn drew a card. "And that's game, dude."

"What?" Robert asked, confused. "But, I have the more powerful monsters."

"Just watch" Quinn replied, playing a spell card. "I activate Super Tune. This spell card allows me to make any non-tuner a tuner monster until the endphase and I choose my Hero Kid, of course. Next, I'll summon my Elemental Hero Ice Edge (800/900) in attack position. And finally, I'll play my final spell card called Star Changer. This spell card allows me to either increase one monster on the field by one level or decrease it by one level. I'll choose to increase Hero Kid's level to three and then I'm going to synchro summon into a level 6 monster with my now level 3 Hero Kid and my level 3 Ice Edge to form my Hero Preteen (1800/1200)!" A preteen version of Hero Kid appeared on the field, folding his arms.

"That is really, really strange looking" Robert replied, sweatdropping.

"I know" Quinn agreed. "So I'll end it now. I attack with Hero Preteen! And my pretten hero can attack you directly if I have no cards in my hand, which I obviously am handless so..." Hero Preteen smashed a fist into Robert, defeating him and breaking the XYZ curse on him. As a result, all of the XYZ monsters Robert was holding, all four of them, became tame. Quinn ran over and picked up the zombie deck. "As you said, we were playing for each other's deck."

Quinn 900

Robert 0

"Yeah" Robert said. "Thanks for freeing me. So, can I join the Society of Light? I have a few other decks and I've heard alot about you guys. Plus, I'm friends with Gingi."

Jerod shrugged. "Eh. Sure, why not? Welcome to the team."

Quinn looked at the four XYZ monsters he had just recieved: Undead Lady Panther, Undead Sapphire Pegasus, Undead Evil Thorn and Undead Voltech Dragon. "Nice..."


	6. Relocation

Duelist Terminal 3

Chapter 6: Relocation

The scoiety of light had discovered a problem in newyork city. You see, Swilley accidently hit the self destruct button and gingi hit the pancake maker button and...needless tosay, there is now a giant batch of blown up pancakes in new york city. The group was relocated to the society of light's secret base in New Mexico.

"Look, an illegal alien!" jerod yelled, pointing behind them as they arrived.

"That is very racist" Swilley sighed, not looking. Jerry shrugged as the green alien beemed up a couple of random people and took off in a spaceship.

"That wasn't what I meant." The group of Jerod, Swilley, Kevin, Gingi, Quinn, John and Robert enetered their new base of operation. "Kevin, what are the orders?"

"No pancakes or destroying the base" he said. He heard complaints from Gingi and Swilley. "Time out for both of you. Quinn, Jerry and i will go to the location where they have found an xyz monster. We need to prevent the evil from spreading."

"How do we protect ourselves from the evil?" Jerry asked.

"We...wear special gloves..."

"That's how you protect from a different evil" Jerry replied, making an inappropriate joke.

"Haha. True" Kevin agreed. "We have our pnedant stuff so we'll use those. Also, because we are the heroes, we can avoid evil problems unless stated in the chapter."

"This is getting kinda boring" Quinn said suddenly. "Isn't there a way to spice this up and not break walls?"

Kevin got an idea. "Yes."

**New Mexico road leading to the haunted villiage:**

The gang's giant truck rolled across the desert, Gingi tied to the back. "OW! OW! THAT WAS A ROCK!"

**hanuted villiage, the:**

Quinn, Kevin and Jerod got out of the truck and looked around. "This place is supposed to be haunted, huh?" Jerry asked.

"Why is it supposed to be haunted?" a ghost asked from behind them.

"Because it is said that ghosts live...oh, hi" Quinn said, not freaking out or anything.

"Why did you bring me?" Gingi asked. He noticed a girl around his age with a duel disk.

"Who are you four?" she asked.

"We're looking for a card, called an xyz card" Kevin answered.

"This must be what you want" she said, smiling. She pulled out an xyz card. "Interested? If so, you'll need to duel for it."

"I'll duel you" Gingi said.

"You're going to duel?" Quinn asked.

"We need to win" Gingi said. "This lady needs to be my girlfriend."

"The xyz card is more important, but..." Kevin sighed. "Take her on."

"Duel!" they shouted, drawing five cards.

Gingi 4000

Girl 4000

"I'LL START WITH A FACEDOWN!" he shouted. He placed a card facedown. "Then I'll play Giant Mole (0/1000) in defense position."

"That's weak" the girl scoffed, smiling. "It can't defeat my strategy. I summon Fairy of the Trap Repel (950/1250) in attack position. When she's summoned, if she's the only monster I control, I can destroy a trap card you have set on the field."

"TRAP HOLE!" Gingi yelled as the fairy waved and the trap card was destroyed.

"That's Gingi's ace trap" Quinn noted.

"Jerod, what do you think of the duel?" Kevin asked.

"It's boring. Nothing's happening."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked, looking at them.

Kevin frowned as he stared a horse fighting a camel. "He's right, Jerod. This fight is cool."

"Very boring" Jerod agreed. "Wait, Gingi's dueling!"

Gingi drew a card. "I'll defeat your fairy using this. I set one more card facedown and summon Trap Hole Gopher (500/1200). He's able to burrow into the ground and get a trap hole card from my deck and add it to my hand." He grabbed a card from his deck and set it. "My turn is over."

"So is this duel" the girl yawned. "Trap hole sucks, why didn't you play any good cards?"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND IF YOU INSULT TRAP HOLE!" Gingi yelled.

"I'm 35 and married" she retorted.

"Oh..." he looked at his duel disk and noticed it said woman and not girl.

"I summon Fairy of the Monster Repel (950/1250). And then, I'll tune both of my level 2 monster together for my XYZ monster. Garbage Troll (2100/1000). Garbage Troll, attack his Trap Hole Gopher!" The fist of Garbage Troll pummeled TrapHole Gopher and destroyed it.

Gingi smiled. "EAT THIS, WOMAN!"

"It's..."

"WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS, MY TRAP HOLE MONSTERS ARE RAGING! AND THAT RAGE ALLOWS MY TRAP HOLE GOPHER CAN GRAB ANY TRAP HOLE TRAP CARD IN MY DECK AND PUT IT INTO MY GRAVEYARD." he searched his deck for Bottomless Trap Hole and placed it into his graveyard. "NEXT IS THE CARD CALLED CHAINING TRAP HOLE!"

"Can you quit yelling?" the woman asked.

"Sorry, my Chaining Trap Hole allows me to activate it when a trap hole monster is destroyed. It allows me to discard one trap card from my hand." He discarded Giant Trap Hole. "And next, I chain with Trap Zone." His other trap flipped up and went to the graveyard. "I can destroy it and look at my deck. I can choose 5 trap cards to discard." He chose 5 trap hole named trap cards.

"Well, my Garbage Troll's effects activates whenever my turn ends. For every trap card that it is in my opponent's graveyard, I can deal you 200 lifepoints. With your destroyed trap hole countig and your other traps, I'm counting 9. So 1800 damage to you. It does cost an overlay unit, but nothing too big."

Gingi 600

Woman 4000

Gingi drew a card and slammed it onto his disk with force. "I SPECIAL SUMMON TRAP DRAGON (3000/100). hE CAN OPNLY BE SPECIAL SUMMONED BY BANISHING THREE TRAP CARDS WITH TRAP HOLE IN THEIR NAME IN MY GRAVEYARD. NEXT, I ACTIVATE HIS EFFECT. I CAN BANISH FIVE TRAP CARDS IN MY GRAVEYARD TO DESTROY ALL OTHER MONSTERS ON THE FIELD." He banished the five cards and Garbage Troll and Giant Mole was defeated by Trap Hole Dragon's tail.

"You still won't defeat me this turn" the woman said as she glared and looked at her hand.

"GIANT MOLE'S EFFECT ACTIVATES WHEN HE IS DESTROYED. ONE OF MY TRAP HOLE MONSTERS GAINS 1000 ATTACK POWER THIS TURN." Trap Hole Dragon got stronger as he roared. "ATTACK AND FINISH THIS WOMAN OFF! AND GET ME THAT GARBAGE TROLL!" Trap Hole Dragon swung his tail.

Gingi 600

Woman 0

"I lost" she frowned, looking at the Grabge Troll card. "I don't duel! What is this card?"

Gingi picked up the card. "I got an XYZ!"

"Gingi, when is your duel starting?" Kevin asked.

"It already ended" Gingi said, frowning. "Weren't you watching?"

"Me and Jerod were watching a horse battle a camel."

"It was amazing!" Quinn agreed. "So Gingi, did you win?"

Gingi yelled and kicked a soccer ball that landed in someone's yard.


	7. Uniflora's Mission

Duelist Terminal 3

Chapter 7: Uniflora's Mission

Kevin, Quinn and Swilley were standing near a stone tower. "This is where the xyz card is at" Kevin said. "Swilley, I want you to go up there with Quinn and take care of the collecting. I'm going to scope out that hot babe at the super market down the street." Kevin waved and began chatting up the blonde lady in tight pants as Swilley and Quinn entered the stone tower.

"Now Quinn, what is the first rule of dueling?" Swilley asked.

"No mercy?" Quinn asked.

"No. Always run trap hole. It saves lives. That's what Gingi says, anyway. I prefer Polymerization."

Jerod smiled. "I like Crystal Raigeki and Crystal Abundance. Oh and I was following a cloud so that's why I'm here."

"Jerod, I'm the star this time" Swilley said. "I never get to be the star."

"What about that one duel you had in DT2?" Jerod asked. "You had a great duel. Though I do think you cheated. Nobody can win every duel they have in New York."

"I've only had one duel!" Swilley yelled.

"Dude, why are you yelling?" Jerod asked. "You're scaring the the bears away."

"What bears?" Swilley asked, screaming. A bear appeared behind him. "Ahhhhh!" Swilley ran upstairs and encountered a strange person dressed in drag.

"Hello honeypot" he said to Swilley, winking.

"I'm creeped out" Swilley said, gulping. "Jerod, want to be the star?"

"Dude, why would I take away your time to be the star?" Jerod asked. "Quinn, we need to let Swilley duel this freak."

"Yeah! It would be rude not to" Quinn nodded.

The man in drag smiled. "I'm called Alisa. Alisa Darklit. I'm one of the Xyz Emperors. I challenge you to a duel. If you win, you can get my special xyz card." He flipped over Number 32: Shark Drake. "It's a number card xyz monster, making it more special and rare. Now, if you lose, we'll go on a date. A long date, honeypot." He winked again. "Ready?"

"No!" Swilley cried.

"Yes he is" Jerod said. "Go on, Swilley! Be the hero! You can win!"

"Xyz emperor?" Quinn asked.

"We xyz emperors are here to guard the xyz cards and distribute them out. We're the bad guys. And girl, in my case."

"Freak" Swilley muttered, drawing five cards.

"We'll see who's the freak when you have to wear a pink dress on our date" Alisa giggled. He drew five cards.

Swilley 4000

Alisa 4000

Swilley drew a sixth card and began planning a strategy. "I'll summon Elmenetal Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) in attack position. Next, I'll place one card facedown and I'll end my turn."

"My turn!" Alisa yelled, drawing quickly and elegantly. "My grace allowed me to draw a card to defeat your vile looking creature."

"Does he really believe he's a girl?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know" Jerod replied. "I just want to see if Swilley will summon "it". "

"It?" Quinn asked.

"His newest card" Jerod answered. "Very strong. Wait till you see what it can do. Oh and Swilley...you dueled Quinn earlier."

"Shut up!" Swilley yelled, watching as Alisa placed a card facedown and summoned familiar card. "Cyber Harpie Lady (1800/1300) in attack position. Then, I'll have her blast away your monster with her claws." Cyber Harpie Lady attacked Sparkman and destroyed him.

Swilley 3800

Alisa 4000

"I'll end my turn. You're lovely when you're desperate."

"I'm not desperate!" Swilley cried. He drew a card in anger. "And nobody calls me lovely. Ever."

"He's gonna summon it!" Jerod yelled in surprise.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"I summon Uniflora, Mystical Beast of the Forest (700/500) in attack position!" Swilley yelled, slamming the card down. "It can...wait, this can't help me. Jerod, you lied to me. This card doesn't have anything to do with elemnetal heroes."

"You should have read the card" Jerod laughed.

"My turn is over" Swilley sighed, slumping.

Alisa drew a card. "I now summon Harpie Queen (1900/1200) in attack position. Next, I discard my Harpie's Queen in my hand to get my field spell card of love, Harpie's Hunting Ground" from my deck to my hand. But, it was only so I can use this! My trap card, Hysteric Party! This lets me bring back any Harpie Lady monsters from my graveyard and all I have to do is discard a card." He discarded Harpie's Hunting Ground to bring back Harpie Queen. (1900/1200)

"He's going to win!" Jerod cried. "I really feel bad for Uniflora."

"Me too" Quinn said sadly.

"What about me?" Swilley asked. "This is all your fault, Jerod!"

"No it isn't. I wanted to duel. Which, if I was dueling, I wouldn't be losing."

"I won't attack you yet" Alisa giggled. "I'm going to xyz summon my other xyz monster, my rank 4 Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon (2000/2500) in attack position. Next, I'll have it attack your lifepoints directly." The phantom dragon attacked Swilley with a blast of energy, causing him to fall on his knees.

"Aww, so cute!" Alisa squeeled.

Swilley 1800

Alisa 4000

"I'm not...cute!" Swilley yelled, drawing a card and angrily using it. "I activate Polymerization. I'll fuse my Uniflora and my Elemental Hero Clayman to fusion summon Elemental Hero Gaia (2200/2600) in attack position. Next, I'll use his effect. I'll take half of Phantasmal dragon's attack and add it to Gaia.

"You can't sweetie" Alisa said, giggled. "You see, Phantasmal Dragon's effect makes you unable to target any "Harpie" monsters on the field with effects or attacks. Next turn, I'll attack your lifepoints directly."

"Not with this card facedown" Swilley smiled. "Alisa, I have a trap card down." He flipped over his facedown card. "Elemental Barrage. By sending one "Elemental Hero" fusion monster I control to the graveyard, I can destroy all monsters on your field. I can't attack this turn, however, I can do this." He watched as both monsters were destroyed. "Fusion recovery let's me get back Elemental Hero Clayman and Polymerization. Now, I'll summon Clayman in defense position. (800/2000) and let you go."

Alisa drew a card, frowning. "Oh man, this isn't good. I have some make up I wanted you to wear and you will wear it. I'll play this card, Harpie Zone. When this continuous spell, I can force you into not being able to attack with a non-fusion monster next turn." He ended his turn, confident that he could survive until his next turn when he could revive his dragon.

"My turn!" Swilley cried, drawing. "Thanks Jerod, your Uniflora helped alot. Now, I'll play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Ocean and Elemental Hero Woodsman into Elemental Hero Terra Firma (2500/2000) and next, I'll summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. And lastly, I release Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Clayman so that their power can go to Terra Firma. That gives Elemental Hero Terra Firma an extra 2000, making at 4500. Attack his lifepoints directly!" Terra Firma punched Alisa in the chest and knocked him away, the xyz card falling to the floor. Swilley picked it up and placed it in his deck. "I won!"

Alisa frowned. "Next time, I'll get you, my darling." He blew him a kiss, making Swilley shudder and disappeared, while Swilley, Jerod and Quinn walked out of the tower and back to the Society of Dawn, all creeped out by Alisa. Meanwhile, Kevin scored a date with the tight pants girl!

Your Kevin has evolved into Kevin (Player mode). Congratulations!

Next time: Kevin is trapped by a corporate official from the new mexico police, wanting to shut down the Society of Dawn! Kevin must dust off his deck and fight back with his ancient gears, but can he stand up to a new deck style?


End file.
